


A Good Boy

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hints of Alpha/Omega play, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances, Draco’s work goes a little overtime. When Draco returns home, he finds that Harry’s gotten started without him—but only a little, since Harry is such a good boy.





	A Good Boy

Draco exhales sharply. Harry’s in bed, naked stomach resting over silken sheets, head resting on goose-down pillows. There’s a scent in the air that gets deep under Draco’s skin.

“Harry?” Draco takes a step closer, and his cock hardens when he realises that Harry is periodically clenching and unclenching his arse. There is slick oozing out of it, catching the light of the scattered candles. Draco’s breath catches.

Harry’s hands are clenching the bedsheets, and he turns his head. His eyes are dark, the black almost overtaking his beautiful green. “Draco...” he whispers. Harry’s eyes clench shut, and then he says, “ _Daddy_.”

Suddenly, Draco has covered the length of the bedroom as he _realises,_ as he slips right into the scene. “Oh, baby,” he whispers back, “how long have you been like this? Why didn’t you call me?” He runs a firm hand down Harry’s back, from the space between his shoulder blades right down to arse, and up again.

Harry mumbles into the pillows. “I didn’t want to bother you. Didn’t think you’ll be long.” He sniffs sadly. “Had to eat dinner without you.”

Draco takes his other hand and massages Harry’s head, runs his fingers between Harry’s hair. “Sorry I was late, baby. You’ve been such a good boy.”

Harry squirms, arching into Draco’s hands. “I’ve been such a good boy,” he echoes. “Daddy, can I have my reward now?”

Draco’s grip on Harry’s hair tightens; he tugs, just enough to make Harry whine. His other hand squeezes one of Harry’s arse cheeks, his hole fluttering wetly.

“Tell Daddy what you want, and Daddy will see what he can do.”

Harry whines again, tugging his head, hips grounding up and down on the bed. His arse tightens and he shifts, trying to catch Draco’s fingers between the cheeks. “Daddy, _daddy_ ,” Harry cries. “I _need_ you. I’m a good boy.”

“You _are_ a good boy,” Draco says comfortingly. “But what do you need?” he puts a firm tone in his words, watches as Harry shudders under it.

“May I be naughty now?” A hand unclenches from the sheets and makes it way back towards his arsehole.

Draco grabs that wandering hand, pining it back down onto the sheets. “Baby, tell me what you _need_ ,” Draco ordered.

Harry gasps, his breaths coming short and quick. “Sorry, Daddy, sorry,” he says, cries. “I want your cock so badly. I want you to fill me with your come.”

“What happened to the plug from this morning?” Draco asks, even as his clothes drop away from him wandlessly and wordlessly, even as he climbs onto the bed to pin Harry down with his body.

“Had to take it out,” Harry says sadly. “I had to go.”

“And now you want more.”

“ _Please_.” Harry ruts up, catching Draco’s cock. “I _need_ it, I can’t—I can’t—”

“You’re aching for it,” Draco breathes right into Harry’s ear.

“Yes, _yes_.”

“You’re such a slut. Want your arse plugged all day.” Draco sneaks a hand under Harry’s body and gives Harry’s cock a few tugs. A heady rush of power goes through him when Harry tenses and moans.

“Don’t want a plug, Daddy, want _you_.”

“You’ll the death of me,” Draco mutters.

“I’m sorry, I want to be a good boy.” Harry tries to twist his head, to look over his shoulder, but Draco pushes his cheek against Harry’s, pushing him back into the pillows.

“You _are_ a good boy,” Draco repeats, and he fucks Harry’s cock with quick, sharp strokes.

“But Daddy,” Harry whispers brokenly, “I don’t want to come with my cock.”

“You _are_.” Draco’s grip on Harry’s cock tightens, precome making everything slick. “You’re going to come for me. Because you’re a good boy, and Daddy wants you to come, alright, baby?”

Harry moans and gasps and he comes all over Draco’s hand, all over the bedsheets, the come mingling with the slick that has already collected.

Draco wanks Harry through the last of it. He vanishes the wetness on the bed, but leaves it on Harry’s skin.

Slowly, he turns Harry over onto his back; Harry’s all relaxed, face flush and eyes closed.

There are two ways things could go from here—either Harry is done and they stop, or Harry wants more and they continue. Given Harry’s state when Draco first walked in, Draco suspects he knows which way it will go.

Harry’s eyes open. “Was I a good boy, Daddy?” he says innocently, biting his bottom lip.

Draco is right. His cock hardens in anticipation. He leans down and kisses Harry. “You were a very good boy. I’m going to give you your reward, now.”

Harry’s sudden smile is a mixture of bashful and bright. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Draco murmurs. Draco braces an arm on the pillow and kisses Harry long and deep, and without warning, slips a finger into Harry’s hole.

A thrill goes through him when Harry bucks and whines, but Draco doesn’t let up—he kisses Harry deeper, harder, taking all of Harry’s moans.

Harry’s spreads his legs, knees coming up and arse lifting onto Draco’s finger. Smiling slowly into their kiss, Draco positions himself between Harry’s legs and adds another finger, and then a third.

Harry is slick. Harry is _wet_. Harry is _hot_ , and _burning_ , and _oh so good_.

“Daddy, Daddy,” Harry groans against Draco’s lips. “Want your cock, Daddy. Want your big cock splitting baby up.”

“Daddy wants to make it good for you, baby,” Draco says, as he always does. He lifts back a little from the kiss, resting his forehead on Harry’s. Harry’s eyes are so close, they’re the only thing Draco can see. He’s all Draco needs to see.

“But I want you _now_ ,” Harry whines. “ _Now_ , Daddy, _now_.”

Draco sighs and rubs Harry’s nose with his own. “I suppose you’ve been good so far.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Harry says fervently.

In one smooth movement, Draco has Harry’s knees pushed back against his torso, Harry’s hands pinned down to the bed with his own. Harry throws his head back as Draco slides right in, pushing and pushing until he bottoms out flush.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry gasps.

Draco almost pulls out and fucks his cock back in aggressively. “No swearing, baby.”

“Shit—sorry— _Daddy_ —”

“What haven’t you been telling Daddy, baby? Where has that filthy mouth of yours been?”

“I’m a—a _good_ boy,” Harry moans, his words catching at each hard thrust.

“Your arse is _made_ for cock,” Draco growls. “It’s perfect. I bet you had cocks up here while Daddy was away at work. _Cockslut_.”

Harry tosses his head. “Yes, no!” He struggles, but only perfunctorily. “I’m _your_ slut, Daddy. Only yours. I need you so much, Daddy, I don’t want to go to work, want you at home, want your cock _all day_.”

Draco groans, feeling himself harden impossibly further. “Yes, Daddy’s gonna fuck you so deep you’ll feel my come up your throat.” He presses Harry further back til he’s almost bent double. “Gonna _ruin_ you,” he growls. “Open your eyes, baby. Want you to _see_.”

Harry’s eyes fly open, and he makes like uh-uh sounds. “Dad-daddy,” Harry gasps.

“Your hole’s so nice and good for me,” Draco says sweetly. Each slap of his balls against Harry’s arse is obscene, each thrust into Harry makes him want to go harder.

“Need more, Daddy,” Harry says brokenly. “Need more. Not enough.”

Draco swoops in for a harsh kiss. “What do you need, baby?” he says against Harry’s lips.

“So hot, want your come,” Harry groans back. “Want your cock, don’t wanna go.”

“I’m going to knot you,” Draco says with suddenly clarity.

The flash in Harry’s eyes is brief, and suddenly Draco can feel Harry’s magic wrap around his cock, causing the base of it to slowly swell.

“I’m going to _knot you_ ,” Draco growls. “And I’m going to pump you _full_ with my come, and you’re going to be _stuck_ , and you’re going to _love_ it.”

Harry’s mouth is now permanently open as he moans and gasps for air. “Big. So _big_.”

“That’s _right_.” Harry’s hole is getting tighter and tighter, each pull and push of his cock getting rougher and rougher as Draco forces his cock in, forces his cock out at each thrust.

“Gonna come, Daddy, _please_?” Harry’s so beautiful, his face flush, eyes dazed, lips well kissed.

Draco forces himself in one more time, Harry’s rim catching, the knot barely going through. “ _Come_ ,” he growls, pushing deep, deeper, as _deep_ as he can. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

Harry cries and comes untouched, hole clenching as his cock pulses between their pressed bodies. With a groan from deep inside of him, Draco comes as Harry’s hole tightens around him unbearably, his cock pulsing. The thought of _filling Harry up_ keeps Draco grinding, keeps his cock coming more than he could think possible.

With a gasp, Draco falls on top of Harry. When Harry whines, Draco physically rolls Harry so that they are lying side by side, Harry’s leg is slung over Draco’s legs, Draco’s cock still firmly plugging Harry’s hole.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Draco whispers.

Harry nuzzles into Draco’s face. “I’m a good boy for Daddy,” he murmurs sleepily.

“Go to sleep, Daddy’ll take care of you.” Draco casts a cleaning charm over them and the bed. Tomorrow, they could have a shower, but for now, charms will do.

Harry gives Draco a kittenish kiss on the side of Draco’s face. “Love you, Draco.” His hole tightens, just a bit, around Draco’s softening cock. “Cock feels good.”

Draco huffs a little at Harry’s antics. “I love you too, Harry.”

He likes Harry’s idea of having his cock up Harry’s arse all day, but they’ll have to find time, outside Harry’s Auror work and Draco’s research. They could take a holiday, go to one of the Malfoy’s secluded, warded, properties and have an extended play session _all day_.

Harry makes a little sigh and burrows in.

But for now, Draco pets Harry until they both fall asleep.

  


_The End._


End file.
